


Непонятен и изменчив

by NekoAkurana, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAkurana/pseuds/NekoAkurana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: События 23 серии. Николас осознаёт всё чуть раньше.
Relationships: Milly Thompson/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Series: 2019 || Тексты R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660840
Kudos: 1





	Непонятен и изменчив

Образ Милли, такой добродушной и в то же время столь несокрушимой в своих убеждениях девушки… Он не покидал его мысли с той самой секунды, когда Томпсон тихо прервала его гневный монолог.  
Возможно… Нет, совершенно точно, взгляд со стороны — именно то, что ему нужно, тем более если его владелец знаком с проблемой как никто другой.  
Обычно весёлая и бодрая независимо от ситуации, она сначала позволила ему выговориться и лишь потом учтиво предложила выпить кофе. Комнату по-прежнему заполнял полумрак, но Милли одним своим присутствием прогоняла прочь тревогу, навеянную какими-то моментами из детства. Уже потом он сообразил, что именно эта атмосфера помогла ему взять под контроль собственные мысли.  
Первые секунды его одолевала ярость, осознание собственной беспомощности: убеждения Вэша, чище, чем у самого Николаса во много раз, были всё ещё столь далеки от понимания. Гложущее же чувство вины перед убитым ребёнком ни капли не уменьшалось, лишь продолжало выкручивать внутренности в болезненных спазмах… До выступающих на глазах слёз, до пробивающей всё тело дрожи… Чужие фразы доносились до него отрывками — голова напоминала собой огромную колокольню.  
— Вэш не просто проповедует свои идеи, — тихо сказала Милли.  
Мучительно, словно желаемое наказание от самого Бога, и так жe сильно… Это пожирающее изнутри чувство…  
— Он ещё и живёт по ним.  
...моментально испарилось от одного крепкого, доверительного объятья.  
Николас от неожиданности даже затаил дыхание. Запах Милли отступал перед ароматом опрокинутого в сердцах кофе и сигарного дыма, а моментально разлившееся по телу тепло после этого первого касания… Подобного не могла дать никакая выпивка.  
Он вдруг отчётливо осознал происходящие внутри изменения. Его сознание перестраивалось, привыкало к мысли о недавнем убийстве ребёнка, обвинениях Вэша… И даже к мягким рукам, в которых он неожиданно нашёл столь желаемое утешение… Он просто не мог вновь оказаться в долгу.  
— Ты… Так вкусно пахнешь.  
Она ожидаемо смутилась ещё больше, хотя на самом деле даже не шелохнулась. Только сердце отозвалось, пропустив сначала пару ударов, чтобы затем счастливо запрыгать в груди.  
Образ Милли Томпсон, некогда столь открытой, теперь же неожиданно смущённой девушки… Никак не хотел вязаться с прошлым впечатлением о ней.  
— Правда?  
Напряжённость в объятьях усилилась, когда Николас прижал её крепче к себе. Она почти не сопротивлялась, лишь тихо пискнула, когда он шумно вдохнул, слегка царапая щетиной тонкую шею. Подтверждая.  
Дальше всё пошло куда быстрее. Совсем новые, подаренные Милли эмоции разгоняли по телу кровь вместе с желаниями, требующими немедленного исполнения. Николасу было достаточно лишь пары минут, чтобы раздеться самому, чуть больше — аккуратно-настойчиво расстегнуть рубашку девушки.  
Не хотелось разводить никакой грязи. Только очертить руками не самые изящные, и тем не менее женские изгибы. Всего лишь спешно отблагодарить за подаренные эмоции. Даже попытаться разделить их на двоих.  
Затерявшийся в темноте потолка взгляд Николаса изредка перемещался на не лишённую женственности мозолистую ладошку, расположившуюся на его волосатой груди.  
«Поэтому ли она так искусала пальцы… Что я был слишком резок?»  
Эта болезненная мысль выветрилась лишь вместе с первой затяжкой, ускользнув вместе с дымом в приоткрытое окно. Уже в более спокойном ключе его голову вновь посетили мысли о Вэше…  
Одним из событий минувших дней, которые Вульфвуд иногда так любил вспоминать, было их общее с Вэшем решение остаться на ночь в заброшенном городе. Запасы еды и воды так и не удалось пополнить, поэтому пришлось смаковать уже привычный бульон из историй, а также споров касательно их правдивости. Иногда пересоленное, зачастую горьковатое, но всегда — приятно тающее во рту блюдо. Вот и сейчас оно отвлекало от голода, позволяя взгляду затеряться среди горстки загорающихся звёзд. Ноги, по ощущениям, уже должны были обуглиться от чрезмерной близости к костру, и тем не менее во всей этой муке было своё особенное очарование.  
Оглядываясь назад, Николас в первую очередь всегда невольно удивлялся молчаливости Вэша в своей компании. На тот момент он не знал всей правды и, после неудачных попыток понять своего спутника, заходился смехом, осознавая всю ценность нераскрытых друг другу тайн. За чужими по-детски наивными убеждениями он не замечал своих собственных, прямых и совсем-не-как-у-взрослых взглядов.  
— Наверное, никогда не пойму тебя, Ёж, — захрустел он костяшками рук пeрeд тeм, как повернуться. — Как можно проявлять столько милосердия по отношению к людям, которые того не заслуживают?  
Вэш ни капли не изменился в своём умиротворённом образе, даже не вздрогнул, словно один и тот же вопрос уже был не риторическим, а вообще перестал существовать для него.  
— Это даже больше похоже на какой-то синдром, — продолжил Николас. — Лезть на рожон только затем, чтобы в конце концов вновь оказаться связанным по рукам и ногам…  
Он знал, что от повторного рассусоливания этой темы ситуация не изменится, лишь подпортит атмосферу в их странных отношениях. Так что, дабы вечер не закончился очередным монологом, скорчил серьёзную (насколько позволяло самообладание) мину и решительно заглянул в чужие глаза.  
— И ты знаешь, я, наконец, всё понял! Это что-то вроде фетиша, да? — воздух тотчас встал Вэшу поперёк горла. — Тебе нравится, когда тебя связывают?  
Подобная выходка атмосферу, может, и разбавила, но тишину — лишь на полминуты. Вульфвуд остался этим недоволен и угрожающе оттянул один из десятков ремешков на своём Карателе.  
— Молчишь? Может, мне стоит разузнать наверняка?  
Знаменитый-и-Устрашающий неожиданно резко отшатнулся, и на секунду поймав его взгляд, Николас лишь убедился в подлинности чужого испуга.  
— Совсем, что ли, уже отморозок? — резанувший уши испуганный вопль, наконец, поумерил пыл. Тайфун в мгновение ока оказался на безопасном расстоянии и даже успел запустить в Вульфвуда флягой.  
Николас явно перестарался с серьёзностью… Но что-то же должно было вывести товарища из этого состояния! Да и фляга оказалась весьма кстати: остатки воды на дне показались на вкус самым настоящим сакэ. Жаль только, они ещё больше раздразнили желудок.  
— Эх, твоё счастье, что у нас нет еды, — более шутливым тоном протянул Николас. — Иначе связал бы тебя и всё съел. И тогда нам обоим было бы хорошо…  
— Если бы я не сделал то же самое первым, — донёсся до ушей угрожающий полушёпот, и Вульфвуд, возможно, рассмеялся даже громче, чем следовало.  
В зелёных глазах напротив плескались искорки недовольства и пламени костра, как никогда пробуждая жизнь в самом священнике. Николас просто не мог с собой ничего поделать, кроме как забыться в тихом треске костра и отступающих шагах одиночества.  
Искорка надежды загорелась вместе с тем, как полностью истлела сигарета. Милли вдруг заворочалась и что-то прошептала, но вскоре вновь засопела, заключённая в кольцо объятий. Жизнь оказалась тем и прекрасна, что столь непонятна и изменчива.


End file.
